Talk:Alternate Timeline
Buu had to be dead That is, in movie #12. It wasn't what Goku said that made that clear, but rather the fact that no one was worried about Buu. Everything on earth was fine at the time, and everything was cozy in Otherworld, so Buu had obviously been defeated. Goku's comment only made it clear that they had already fought Buu (rather than Buu never having existed or some such). Iuvenes 09:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't remember anyone being worried about any of the regular series villains in any of the movies... -- 08:12, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::What has that got to do with anything, though? Also, I worded it differently the second time I wrote it, in such a way that should have taken care of your objections. It's clear that they had already fought him, and it's also clear that Buu is not terrorizing the universe at the moment (which is why I said he had "apparently" already been defeated, and I didn't specify by who). Iuvenes 08:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::It just kinda seemed like it was implying that chronologically, the movie took place after Buu's defeat. At least I got that impression from reading it. (Also, we just don't know what the reason for their ignoring Buu was. Maybe they figured the whole Janemba problem was a bigger threat than Buu.) These movies and their inconsistencies are a bit of a pain. :-P -- 08:35, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::: :::Buu Is Probably Mixed Up With All The Other Villans That Were Revived Alienrun 00:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Alienrun 6:25 7/4/2010 ::: :::But then why are Goku and Vegeta dead? They were both alive when Buu was defeated, no? :::Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 01:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude What happens to Buu in the alternate timeline? What happens is the andriods kill everybody on earth (who knows maby Cell absorbed them) the andriods (or Cell) leaves earth to find more things to kill. So Babidi never gets energy to power Buu. Vegerot 23:29, 25 February 2009 (UTC) That makes since, but consider the fact that maybe the androids or Cell killed Babidi in their rampage. Imortality is a curse. 14:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) : The PSP game Shin Budokai: Another Road deals with Buu in the Future Trunks Timeline. Jehmil 23:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Back to the Future Theory If Back to the Future has taught us anything, it's that going back in time and doing something to change the past can have serious reprecussions on your future. With this, I submit to you folks a silly theory for pure amusement purposes: When Future Trunks3 went back in time to Timeline 1 and utterly destroyed Frieza1 and King Cold1, he changed that timeline to what we now know. ...of course...if that WERE true, then when he returned to HIS timeline, one would think that Androids 19 and 20 would be the ones ripping the planet a new one instead of 17 and 18... Still, just a little something to think about there. Maybe it can be worked into a rational theory. X3 ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 01:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Dragon Ball clearly establishes another time travel theory, different from the Back to the Future one. Here every trip to the past creates a new timeline, and the traveller's timeline is actually never altered. So nothin in Trunk's timeline will change. In this universe, you can't change the past, you can travel to the past an create alternate universes, that's it.--Sega381 23:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Is DBZ Movie 1: Dead Zone really contradictory? The main issue is with Krillin already meeting Gohan but then being suprised by him being Goku's son in episode 1. I think this is a small enough apparent contradiction to be explained away by something or other. Also, having the movie as canon to the anime is essential for the Garlic Jr. saga to make any sense. Jehmil 23:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) User: Jehmil Not true because the Garlic Jr. Saga was completely anime filler. 00:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : That's why I said canon to the anime, of which the Garlic Jr. Saga is a part. Jehmil 06:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) And don't mention the 'He forgot they met' theory, because that's is just impossible, who would forget their best friend has a son. It always comes up in these discussions--Rod|talk 00:52, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : Well, there's a similar (and pretty famous) issue that has to do with when Vegeta found out that his planet had been destroyed by Frieza. Even though there's a minor contradction, the episodes are still accepted as fitting into the main continuity of the show. DBZ has a lot of little things like this and I think the general consensus is, if it isn't really a matter of two contradictory events happening at the same time (Tien being dead after the fight with Vageta but being alive for the Lord Slug movie which supposedly happens during that period, for example) then the media should be accepted into the extended (anime) canon. Jehmil 06:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : : Tien was not in Lord Slug. You are right about the inconsistencies but Tien was absent in Lord Slug. He was in Tree of Might though which takes place after the Saiyan Saga. Super Saiyan Historian 06:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Creation order for the timelines There is no established "creation" order for the different timelines in the series. Depending a little on how one sees the timeline creation theory, there can be a few different orderings, some of them more coherent than the others, but none official anyway. Cell's trip to a past before Trunks first trip is the main cause of this confusion. Going by the numbering on the article, timeline number 1 and 2 are clearly the "last" ones, as they depict the events in the series, and everything else regarding time travel has "already" happened in those timeline. Therefore, timelines 3 and 4 are the "first" ones, and 1 and 2 are the "second" ones. That much is clear logically. The ordering of creation of timelines 3 and 4, and betwen 1 and 2, is not that clear. Let's start with timelines 3 and 4, which came before 1 and 2. Timeline 4 has a Future version of Trunks that travelled there; therefore, that cannot be the "original" timeline, as it has a traveller that changed the events. Timeline 3 has no travellers from the future, as far as we know. So the events in timeline 3 have not been altered by any time meddling. Therefore, timeline 3 has to be the "first" or "original" timeline, from which all the other ones, directly or indirectly, descend. As we have established that timelines 3 and 4 come before the pair 1-2, timeline 4 has to be the "second" timeline, the one that was created just after timeline 3. So far we have that timeline 3 is the first one, then comes timeline 4; and after them, timelines 1 and 2 in no established order yet. Timeline 4 has the infamous Cell time travel, which creates the whole confusion. Cell's time travel can either create timeline 1, or timeline 2. Let's see both cases. First let's notice that, at the time in the past where Cell arrived, timelines 3 and 4 were exactly the same; even more, they were the same timeline, as it was only a year later that Trunk's first trip to the past split them. * Cell's time travel created timeline 1. This would imply that he actually created a "copy" of timeline 3, with the only difference that he was there in the past, and the rest of the changes he introduced later. This only makes sense if timeline 3 was somehow completely separated from timeline 4 when it was created. Otherwise, as the base of timelines 3 and 4 is the same, Cell would have created a copy of timeline 3. Later, when this "copied" Trunk went back to timeline 3, his increased power created a new timeline that stems from timeline 3, wich is timeline 2. * Cell's time travel created timeline 2. As timeline 3 and 4 are the same before Trunk's trip, when Cell travelled before that, he was practically creating another branch from timeline 3, as it stems before Trunks travel to the past. But in this new timeline, timeline 2, Trunks again travelled to the past, after Cell's arrival, therefore creating timeline 1. This seems to be an easier explanation; the only inconsistency here is that, in timeline 2, Trunks should have seen the Future version of Cell, but there is no mention of that. Even though there are strong arguments for both versions, and the second one seems more logical, there is no way to prove which "flow" those timelines took. So I think it's better to remove any information from the article about the "order" of timelines 1 and 2, as anything there would just be opinion. --Sega381 00:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Timeline 3 is safe from the rest of the villains. Due to the following. *Cell and the Androids aren't there. *Babidi never showed up there in the first place. Even if he did show up later no one would have enough power to ressurect Buu, so Babidi would just leave to find a planet with stronger fighters. *With no Android 17 on Earth there would be no way for Dr. Gero to open up a portal in hell. So no hell fighters in this timeline. *Since Piccolo is dead in this timeline, there are no Dragon Balls or Black Star Dragon Balls. No Black Star Dragon Balls means no Baby. No normal Dragon Balls means no Shadow Dragons. This world is far from perfect and peaceful. There would still be bad guys like the ones who robbed the bank in Satan City, but this information is still worth stating on the page because it is unique to Timeline 3. Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 01:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude :Whoever wrote this, please sign your posts. I personally agree though (as long as it's worded accurately). 01:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I always forget to sign...and I guess you do too sometimes ;) Also my grammar isn't the best. Someone who received a good English grade in school should put that on there. Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 01:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude :Lol you're right, I totally did. Make sure you write new messages at the bottom, too. It's all explained in the box at the top of the page. 01:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute, we can't be sure Babadi didn't show up. Even if it took him years, I doubt he would leave without the energy he needs. Also, Broly would probably destroy the galaxy without Goku and friends. 01:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well Broly is a movie character, so his canon is debatable. Even though movie #8 can fit into the story, there are some inconsistancies; a common trait among the movies. I'm pretty sure Cell would have wanted a crack at Broly, Goku and Gohan would have been in Super Saiyan form the whole time as part of their training, and with a villain as powerful as Broly I think someone would have mentioned him at least once during the Cell saga (seeing as how villains such as Frieza are frequently mentioned). Do you know what I mean? :And about Buu and Babidi. Babidi doesn't seem like he would wait that long. After finding Buu's egg I think he would be too anxious to painstakingly steal the energy from all of the Earthlings when he has an advanced space ship that can zip him around the universe to more powerful planets. But hey, you could be right. :Perhaps you can abridge your info with my info and put it in the trivia section? It really belongs there, if anywhere. :Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 01:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude Shouldn't Broly have shown up way before Trunks grew up, too? Lol, like a few weeks after the Androids? Lol what a mess. 02:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Timeline 4 I think there's a few mistakes in timeline 4. I only say this after watching DBK subbed (though I doubt those details are mistranslations). Timeline 4 seems to assume that alot of the same things happen that also occur in timeline one. HOWEVER in DB Kai at least Trunks states that there are alot of differences between his timeline and the timeline he came from including 17 and 18 being alot stronger (AND having less evil personalities) ,Goku being afflicted by the heart virus far later than he was originally, and the fact that the Androids who attacked were 19 and 20 and not 17 and 18 (though this last part may just have been something neither he nor anyone else alive in that timeline knew but that still happened). He claims that his trip alone should not have altered the timeline THAT significantly and later they discover the other time capsule and the shell of Cell. This seems to imply that the mere presence of Cell caused FURTHUR changes to the timeline than those already inflicted by Trunks. As such it becomes a bit of a grey area whether in timeline 4 Goku still suffers from the virus later, Piccolo Fuses with Kami, and certain other things happen. As Trunks did not train in the time chamber this also may or may not imly that he never actually gains the strength to actually kill the androids without some means other than strength. I say this because it seems implied that in timeline 4 Trunks and/or the Z fighters still find the blueprints for the androids and its likely the androids still get killed in that timeline. Anyway I'm just saying there's not alot of certainty as to how truly similar timelines 1 and 4 truly are (desregarding later events that directly involve cell.)Black kille 16:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Did Piccolo and Kami merge in this timeline? When Piccolo first asked Kami to merge with him, Kami was reluctant because he wanted to wait and see if these Androids realy were going to become the monsters from Future Trunks's timeline. It was only with the emergence of Cell did Kami consent to merge with Piccolo. However, this is the timeline where there was no Cell from a different timeline. Therefore, isn't it plausable that Kami refused to Piccolo until he observed the Androids more and before he knew it, the Z Fighters and Bulma defeated them with the controller so there was no need for them to merge anymore? NANLIT 16:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I just made some edits to Timelines 3 and 4 because they assume quite a bit. For one thing, it would have been impossible that the blueprints were found as the Z fighters only learned of the basement lab from Cell. This is what I proposed happened in those timelines. In timeline 4, Kami and Piccolo merge sooner since there is no Cell threat. The Saiyans still go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber becaus even before Cell showed up, Goku and Vegeta already began considering how to ascend the Super Saiyan, but this time they're just doing it to beat the Androids. Piccolo still fights 17 where either A. He gets tired and has to quit fighting, forcing Tien to step in and save him which in turn forces Goku to use instant transmission to bail both of them out, or B. Piccolo gets luck and destroys 17 but then has to fight 18 where again A. he gets tired and Tien and Goku save him, or B. he gets luck. After Piccolo's fight with 17 Vegeta and Trunks emerge as Ascended Saiyans and then go off to destroy the Andriods (assuming Piccolo has not done so already). Goku and Gohan emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as Full Power Super Saiyans, but they don't get to fight as the Androids are already gone. Trunks then goes back to his time (Timeline 3), destroys the Androids (deactiviate could have been a euphanism for destroy), then Cell catches him off guard and kills him since if you watch the flashback of Cell killing Trunks and the fight from "Free the Future," there are several differences: 1. Trunks (timeline 3) did not expect Cell, but Trunks (Timeline 2) did, 2. In T3 Trunks was wearing civilian clothes, but in T2 he wore Saiyan armor (expecting a fight), and 3. Trunks in T3 did not go Super Saiyan, but Trunks in T2 did. In T3 Cell probably realized how strong Trunks was and took him out quickly via strangling while an unsuspecting Trunks was caught off guard and couldn't power up. I also noted that in T3 Cell was aware that Trunks killed the Androids, but in T2 he seemed surprised when Trunks told him. I know there is a bit a speculation in this summary, but what always made sense to me and if one thinks about examines the Main Timeline but ignores Cell's appearance, this seems like what would have happened. GreenDragonRanger (talk) 16:26, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Super Android 13 Just mentioning a possibility, but could the Super Android 13 movie have occured in timeline 1? The other androids seem to have been killed already(as Goku sortof alludes to this), Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta are still ordinary super saiyans, and Gohan is still NOT a Super Saiyan.Black kille 16:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Timeline 5 Timeline 5, this is almost the same timeline as timeline 1 but the Time Breakers invaded the timeline,Time Patrol Trunks came from this timeline and went to age 1000 to recruit fighters to defeat the Time Breakers, this timeline is related to Dragon Ball Online. ~ ~ ~ ~ zslayern 6:37 PM 7/9/2012 Two Cells! The Cell we know best should exist in the History of Trunks timeline(Timeline 2). After all, Cell of Timeline 3 went back in time to 763. Timeline 1 and 2 were the same until Trunks arrived one year later, so there should be a Cell walking around when the Future Androids started their slaughter. Considering Cell managed to become perfect in a timeline where he also had the Z-Fighters to contend with(Timeline 1), what exactly happened to him in Future Trunks' timeline? Redjirachi 19:48, June 6, 2014 What the heck with "new" timelines?! That Cell who fought with main characters in main storyline its the First Timeline (timeline where androids rampage and Trunks go to the future and then returned and being killed) Cell, that Cell who killed Future Trunks, that Trunks who defeat androids in Second timeline.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 18:02, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but in the manga and anime, Cell says that in his timeline, Trunks was the one who killed Frieza and Cold. Even though the one supposed to kill Frieza and those timelines is Goku. This just makes shit even more confusing, isn't it? 18:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC)